hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tear It Up
Lyrics Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Here we go now, here we go, come on (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun I beat the pussy up like Yin-Yang Put it right there like Ching-Chang You know I make her shit bang You know I don't give a motherfuck about your first name I wanna lock that ass like a motherfucking chain-gang Tear it up, stand up, and throw it up And tear up the floor like you don't give a fuck I know you got heels on, I know what you're feelin' They caught us riding dirtier than their bumping Chameleon I got a bounty on my head jut for repping Undead And now I'm freaking on your sister and I'm grinding her friend And what the fuck do you think? I'm trying to make 'em sweat like a motherfucking track meet J-D-O-G, I got your girl on a leash I got her feening, the whole crowd screaming Shake it like a what? (Fuck you!) HU crew, we don't give a fuck (What? What?) (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun Shake it like a what? (Fuck you!) Shake it like a what? (Fuck you!) Shake it like a what? (Fuck you!) Shake it like a what? (Fuck you!) No, I ain't a gangster, I don't pack a pistol Motherfuckers keep running mouth: motherfuckers catch a fistful Guided like two missile from two bottles of Jack That I drank in the back off an '88 Cadillac It's Johnny 3, Johnny sees what Johnny needs Johnny breathes weed, still Johnny don't see anything Johnny buys drink, Johnny winks and Johnny thinks Johnny circles dance floor like roller rink Jump up, down; down in the H-Town, get down To the sound that's bound to get the motherfucking crowd loud Wanna see you move, yeah, move to the music Wanna see you booze, yeah, booze till you puke it See bitch, grab ass, get smacked to the mat (Bitch!) Slap back, get thrown out the back Watch your back through the backdoor, back to the dance floor Gotta, gotta get my...; gotta, gotta get more (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun Hell yeah, motherfucker, turn it up! Turn it up, Focus 3 Fuck you, Jeff Peters Fuck you, Mike Reneau Gangsters up in this bitch You gotta write it down (Fuck yeah!) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but an original version was never leaked. *Charlie Scene's screaming of "bitch" on this song is taken directly from an unreleased song by the band, "Scene for Dummies." *J-Dog asking "shake it like a what?" could be a reference to the chorus of "No Other Place," where Deuce sings "You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe." Category:Songs Category:Desperate Measures Category:Hollywood Undead (album)